Un Chatcolat chaud pour un chaton (défi 14 Crazy Av)
by Syt the Evil Angel
Summary: Marinette se préparer à passer un week-end studieux quand un visiteur impromptue vient lui rendre une petite visite. Entre chocolat et couverture je répond au défi 14 de Crazy Av pour ma première fic Miraculous.


Pour ceux qui pensait que j'étais morte depuis le temps que mes fanfics sont en pause (oui plus de 10 ans ça fait beaucoup mais le boulot n'aide pas). Je reviens pour participer à un défi sur Miraculous que j'ai découvert il y a peu et je suis devenu fan (se faire la série 2 fois de suite en 2 semaines je pense que c'est du délire.) En tout cas je vais répondre au défi de Crazy Av sur le cocooning. Je suis devenu une fan du carré amoureux Marinette et Adrien avec LadyBug et Chat Noir mais c'est vrai que le côté Chat Noir et Marinette est mon préféré. Donc j'espère ne pas être trop rouillé pour écrire des fanfics, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience et promis j'essaie de finir certaine de mes anciennes fanfics dont une sur Yugi Oh où il me manque juste un chapitre à écrire. Voila bonne lecture.

 **Auteur** : Syt The Evil Angel (the retour)

 **Série** : Miraculous (Yugi : Yatta elle nous lâche enfin)

 **Disclamers** : _Sniff sniff Chat Noir n'est pas à moi ni même Ladybug, bien que je voudrais faire plein de câlin à Chat Noir quand Marinette et Ladybug le rejette. Chat Noir lâche les et rejoint moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !  
Sword : euh elle a craqué sur un chaton maintenant non mais je suis pas d'accord moi  
Moi : mais euh regarde le il est trop mignon (Je tiens Chat noir par le cou et le montre à mon démon de mari)  
Sword : Non non non non je ne craque…. Arg je déteste quand tu fais ça, bon ok mais il reste de son côté dans le lit  
Moi : Yatta !  
Chat Noir : Euh je suis arrivé où moi ? (plein de points d'interrogation au dessus de la tête)  
Heero : Dans le Harem d'une grande folle. On pensait qu'elle l'avait oublié et tu viens de le faire renaitre.  
Duo : On te laisse avec elle Tchao !  
(Tout le monde se tire en courant sauf Sword qui reste avec sa petite femme complètement folle).  
Chat Noir : Je crois que je suis dans la mouise._

 **Note** : Bon vous inquiétez pas pour mon état mental mais je suis saine d'esprit et bonne lecture. Voila un petit Chat Noir et Marinette tout gentil pour le défi de Crazy Av number 14 sur le cocooning.

 **Un chatcolat chaud pour un chaton**

On était vendredi soir, la semaine était finie enfin. Une semaine de cours enfin ceux que Marinette avait réussi à suivre avec les différents Akuma qu'elle et Chat Noir avait du traiter. Le Papillon avait été prolifique cette semaine, un akumatisé par jour. Elle espérait qu'il les laisserait tranquille pour le week-end. Week-end qu'elle voulait utiliser pour mettre ses cours à jours et s'avancer si possible mais aussi faire un peu de couture et enfin pouvoir penser un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie à son Adrien d'amour. Bon même si lui ne la voyait pas forcément comme elle voudrait, mais bon elle arrivait quand même à lui dire une phrase par jour à peu prêt correcte. Elle se prépara un bon chocolat chaud avec de la chantilly dessus, une boite entière de cookies pour elle et sa chère amie Tikki. Elle allait commencer à se mettre sur ses cours quand elle entendit gratter à sa trappe. Elle mit bien sa couverture sur ses épaules pour aller voir ce qui se passait sur sa terrasse. Elle fut surprise de voir un Chat Noir, les oreilles basses et à la limite de la déprime assis sur le sol de sa terrasse. Elle s'approcha de lui doucement.

« Bonsoir Chat Noir, c'est rare de te voir comme ça, venir gratter à ma porte. »

Elle essaya d'avoir un sourire amusé mais en voyant sa tête devenir plus triste, elle vint contre lui, et passa un bout de sa couverture autour de lui, même si elle savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas froid avec son costume, mais bon elle voyait bien qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de chaleur humaine.

« Ca va pas ? Tu as loupé un jeu de mot ? »

« Ca serait si simple si c'était ça ma Princesse. »

Le félin le plus connu de Paris en dehors de Félix le chat noir pour la nourriture des chatons, lui fit un sourire qui se voulait amuser, mais elle voyait bien qu'il était forcé, rien à voir avec les sourires qu'elle lui connaissait. Elle se leva d'un coup et lui tendit la main.

« Aller on va pas rester sur ma terrasse, entre dans ma chambre on sera plus au chaud pour que tu me racontes. »

Elle le fit entrer dans sa chambre en oubliant totalement qu'elle avait toutes les photos de son Adrien sur les murs de sa chambre et alla lui chercher un chocolat chaud. N'ayant personne dans la cuisine, elle n'eut pas besoin de donner de raison pour cette seconde tasse. Elle remonta dans sa chambre, un plateau dans la main comportant le fameux breuvage chocolaté avec de la chantilly dessus, des petits gâteaux de diverses sortes ainsi que des chamallows. Elle fut surprise de voir son chaton, assis sur sa méridienne, la tête toujours aussi basse. Elle posa le plateau prêt de lui et lui donna sa tasse.

« Tiens. Alors qu'est ce qui se passe pour que tu sois si déprimé. C'est pas la tête que devrait faire un super héros. »

« Je me demande si je suis vraiment un super héros. Comparé à Ladybug je fais pas grand chose et je suis plus une gêne qu'autre chose. Et puis s'il y avait que ça. »

Il n'osa pas dire qu'il avait des problèmes avec son père. Il devait garder son identité secrète, mais quand il était avec Marinette, il avait envie de tout lui dire, de pouvoir se confier, surtout que quand il était Chat Noir il pouvait enfin parler avec elle normalement. Elle le taquinait, elle lui remontait le moral, et là il en avait bien besoin. Il posa sa tête contre l'épaule de la jeune fille qui se posait de plus en plus de question sur son partenaire. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état de déprime. Même après qu'elle lui ait annoncé qu'elle était amoureuse d'un autre garçon, il avait eu une meilleure tête que là. Elle le prit contre lui.

« Oh Chat Noir, je suis sur que LadyBug ne pense pas que t'es une gêne pour elle. Au contraire, je suis sur qu'elle pense que sans toi elle ne pourrait pas y arriver. »

Chat Noir regarda la jeune fille surpris de ses paroles de réconfort. Il resta contre elle.

« Merci Marinette, tu es une merveilleuse amie tu sais. »

Il l'embrassa sur la joue pour la remercier. Elle rougit sous le geste et lui tendit sa tasse de chocolat. Il la regarda comme si elle était le saint Graal. A cause de son statut de mannequin, il n'avait pas le droit à ce genre de chose, de même qu'il louchait sur ce qu'il y avait sur le plateau. Marinette fut surprise de voir les yeux de son coéquipier aussi brillant juste en voyant un chocolat chaud et des pâtisseries. Elle se demandait quel genre de vie pouvait avoir son coéquipier pour se réjouir avec des choses aussi simple qu'un chocolat et des pâtisseries. Elle n'osa pas lui poser des questions sur sa vie privée pour ne pas en savoir plus sur son identité. Elle le laissa tranquille un moment, profitant du fait d'être contre lui, à juste boire un chocolat chaud à ses côtés et manger un peu.

Au bout d'un long silence qui était loin d'être inconfortable au contraire. Elle se leva et lui proposa de regarder un film en sa compagnie s'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Chat Noir n'ayant aucune envie de quitter la douce chaleur que lui apportait sa camarade de classe, accepta sans problème. Elle lui sourit et alla chercher sur Netflix ce qu'ils pourraient regarder et voyant que la date de sortie du 6eme opus d'un certain film allait sortir, elle proposa à Chat Noir s'il était d'accord pour se faire les Sharknado histoire de bien rire, ce à quoi le félin accepta de suite, ça faisait longtemps qu'il les avait pas vus et attendait le prochain avec impatience. Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux deux adolescents pour se prendre au jeu et de chercher les passages les plus nuls et les plus risibles des films tout en cherchant en même temps d'où venait la référence pour tel ou tel passage. Ils venaient de se trouver un nouveau point commun autre que les jeux vidéo ou la musique qu'ils avaient déjà en commun. Ce n'est que quand ils virent que le soleil se levait qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient passer la soirée et la nuit à regarder des films de requins de séries Z et de rire tout en consommant toutes les pâtisseries ramener par la jeune fille, qui avait fait quelque allées retour pour reconstitué leur stock ainsi que plusieurs bouteilles de lait et avec la boite de chocolat pour se refaire des chocolats bien que froid, réchauffait tout autant leur cœur que le premier.

En voyant les premiers rayons du soleil poindre, ils sortirent tout les deux sur la terrasse, toujours emmitouflé dans la couverture de Marinette pour admirer le levé de soleil sur la ville de Paris. A un moment ils se regardèrent tous les deux dans les yeux, et se firent un doux sourire.

« Merci pour cette nuit ma princesse. »

Il lui fit un baisemain comme il le faisait si souvent à sa Lady. Mais dans ce geste Marinette ne voyait en rien le séducteur qu'il pouvait être quand il la croisait quand elle portait son costume. Au contraire pour la première fois, elle voyait le chevalier servant qu'il se croyait être, le protecteur de la demoiselle et que c'était un vrai geste de remerciement envers celle qui avait su être à son écoute même s'ils avaient peu parler. Si Adrien n'avait pas une si grande place dans son cœur, elle se rendait compte qu'elle pourrait aimer Chat Noir et lui rendre ses sentiments sans problème. Elle le regarda sans retirer sa main de ses griffes.

« Mais de rien Chat Noir. Elle fut agréable pour moi aussi. N'hésite pas à revenir me voir si tu as d'autre jour noir. Je te referais du chatcolat noir. »

Elle sourit devant son jeu de mots totalement nul, mais cela lui permis de voir une nouvelle facette de son coéquipier. Il était tellement surpris qu'on puisse lui sortir un tel jeu de mot qu'il avait la bouche ouverte d'étonnement puis la referma pour la rouvrir et tenter de dire quelque chose mais il la referma à nouveau et réussi enfin à parler.

« Ma princesse qui se met à se faire des jeux de mots. Si mon cœur n'était pas déjà malheureusement prit, il chatvirerait totalement pour toi. »

Il lui sourit et pourtant il était sincère, si LadyBug n'était pas dans son cœur, il tomberait amoureux sans problème de sa camarade de classe.

La jeune fille rougit sous ses paroles. Elle ne savait pas où se mettre.

« Mais comme nous sommes tout les deux prit dans une romance compliquée, peut être qu'on devrait les abandonner pour se mettre ensemble. »

Il disait ça avec un sourire amusé.

« Ca pourrait être bien Chat Noir, mais on sait tout les deux qu'on est trop amoureux, fidèle et respectueux tout les deux pour penser ce genre de chose. »

Marinette l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Mais si un jour je me rends compte que tu es plus merveilleux que le garçon que j'aime, promis je te le dirais. »

Elle savait qu'elle donnait un peu d'espoir à Chat Noir en répondant ainsi à sa boutade, mais elle le pensait. Elle se sentait plus proche de Chat Noir qu'elle ne le serait peut être jamais d'Adrien, mais pour rien au monde, elle ne voulait prendre son coéquipier comme second choix. Elle était comme ça. Elle préférait aimer entièrement une personne que de lui donner qu'une partie de son cœur et pour le moment ce dernier était prisonnier entre les mains d'un jeune homme qui ignorait qu'il détenait un tel pouvoir.

De son côté Chat Noir regarda sa camarade de classe un peu surpris mais en même temps admiratif. Il la comprenait totalement, il ne pourrait jamais être avec une autre personne que sa Lady seulement par dépit. Il la prit dans ses bras pour la remercier à nouveau d'être là et de le comprendre.

« On pourra toujours se consoler ensemble. Si l'envie d'adopter un chat te vient un jour, n'hésite pas à me le dire. Tu seras la meilleure maitresse que je pourrais avoir et je pourrais te consoler. Ma princesse. Je vais te laisser, je t'ai assez pris de ton temps, tu avais surement mieux à faire que de réconforter un pauvre chat triste. »

Elle réfuta de la tête.

« Revient quand tu veux et pour l'adoption, promis je te ferai signe en premier. Et puis à choisir entre mes cours et une nuit à rire avec toi, le choix fut vite fait. Mais tu devrais rentrer, tu as surement besoin de dormir aussi, vu la semaine que tu as eu, tu dois être épuisé. »

« Oh tu sais un super héros n'est jamais épuisé. Il a toujours la forme pour vaincre les super vilain. Mais tu as raison, je vais te laisser pour que tu puisses dormir un peu. »

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et s'envola à travers les toits de Paris grâce à son bâton. Jamais il n'avait passé une aussi bonne soirée, même s'il n'avait pas dit pourquoi il avait autant besoin de voir quelqu'un, se faire cocoonner ainsi lui avait fait du bien. Maintenant il devait rentrer et faire en sorte que son père n'ait pas remarqué son absence après la dispute qu'il avait eue avec lui la veille à propos des séances photos qu'il voulait arrêter. Mais ça c'était une autre histoire. Il rentra chez lui par la fenêtre de sa chambre et donna à Plagg un énorme bout de fromage pour le remercier de la nuit et alla se coucher en repensant à sa princesse qui prenait doucement un jolie chemin dans son cœur privé d'amour.

 **Fin**

 _Moi : euh….  
Sword : euh…..  
Chat Noir : euh …. C'était pas censé être un défi sur le cocooning ?  
Moi : euh bah euh si….. Mais je crois que c'est partit un peu loin je crois.  
Chat Noir : un peu ? C'est limite déprimant là. Heureusement qu'on a eu droit à mater de bon film.  
Sword : euh je dirais pas ça moi mais bon les films de requins merdiquent il y en a à la pelle.  
Moi : Mais euh pas ma faute si j'adore les Sharknado qui sont tous sur Netflix pour de vrai. Et pour ceux qui ne connaitrait pas c'est à voir à tout prix. Comment prendre au sérieux un film qui se revendiquent 100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000eme degrés et assume totalement tout les délirent qu'il fait. Moi j'adore et j'ai hâte que le 6eme sortent et….  
Sword : STOP bon si vous avez aimé ou pas laissez une review. Faut dire qu'elle est rouillé, alors soyez pas trop sévère avec elle.  
Moi : mais euh Sword pourquoi t'es si méchant avec moi ?  
Sword : Parce que je suis un démon bien sur._

Sur ceux je vous laisse après ce délire de fin de fics et j'espère vous revoir pour la fin d'ancienne fic ou bien de nouvelle. Kizu


End file.
